Oh, Baby!
by BatYisrael
Summary: McGee's a...grandpa? NCIS becomes a little bit furrier. New chapter finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Oh, Baby

Oh, Baby!

_Don't dogs know anything about birth control?_ That was the first thought on McGee's mind as he walked out of his door on Saturday morning. _You'd think the armed forces would fix their dogs._

They didn't. Soon after arriving at his new home, Jethro had disappeared for about an hour. McGee had run around looking for him for a long time, images of himself impaled on one of Abby's spiky bracelets flashing through his mind the whole time he was searching.

Finally, the sun began to set and McGee had to admit defeat and go home. As he stumbled along the walk to his building, he saw Jethro sitting by the door, happily wagging his tail and waiting for McGee. He swore and then hugged the dog, bringing him inside to make dinner.

Now, it was a few months later, and McGee knew exactly where Jethro had been. He stared down at the box of puppies that looked like a cross between Jethro and Lady, his neighbor's huge mutt. He allowed himself a moment of banging his head against the wall, wondering what he was going to do. Then, McGee picked up the box and took it inside to feed the pups.

There were seven of them. "What am I going to do with _seven_ puppies?" McGee wondered out loud, glancing over at Jethro. He was lying down in the sun, panting contentedly. McGee sighed and shook his head. "You're lucky I've become so attached to you, buddy," he said. "And _I'm_ glad that we went to the vet right after that." Jethro whined, remembering that event well.

One of the dogs didn't stop making noised. He whined, snuffled, and barked animatedly. It looked as if he were telling a story to one of the other male dogs, who was paying no attention whatsoever. That one was too busy looking at all of the female dogs in the box. One female was barking authoritatively, but McGee could tell that it was the male dog sitting quietly next to her that was really giving the orders. Another of the male puppies was trying to lick one of the other females, but she was backing up and growling at him. The last puppy was all black. She was chasing her tail in circles excitedly. McGee smiled. He had an idea.

On Monday, McGee's backpack was unusually squirmy. He arrived at 6:30, ready to begin his plan. He rode the elevator down to the lab, knowing that Abby had spent the night there. He took the black puppy out of his backpack and held it by Abby's face, letting it lick her.

"Timmy, your tongue is so slobbery," she mumbled in her sleep. Then she sat bolt upright. "Please tell me I did _not_ just say that out loud," she said, turning to McGee, who had hidden the pup behind his back. "Don't answer that, Tim," she cautioned, putting a finger to his lips. "I get weird dreams here. The director said I could stay in the lab while I wait to move into my new apartment. They allow pets there!" she told him, all in one breath.

"Glad to hear it," McGee said, holding the wriggling little black puppy out in front of him.

Abby squealed and grabbed it from him, cuddling it close to her. "McGee, she is so incredibly adorable! Where in the world did you find her?"

McGee beamed, then laughed. "Glad you like her. Jethro will be so proud," he said, cracking up. Abby started laughing too. She peeked into his backpack, counting under her breath.

When she came up, Abby had a mischievous look in her eyes. "We have quite a bit to do before everyone else gets in, don't we?"

NCIS was about to get a whole lot furrier.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! NCIS as puppies. Thanks to M E Wofford for the idea!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone

**Hello everyone! I'm SO sorry this took so long. I wasn't actually originally planning to go on with this story, but it seems I don't have a choice. I finally got an idea YESTERDAY. I had to write it in between classes. I will be on more now, as school ended yesterday and I have finals all week (which means lots of studying, but shorter days). So to all my fanfic friends who I've been ignoring, SORRY! I promise to be on more now. Without further ado, I give you the next part of the story!**

x-x-x-x-x

Ducky's lab coat was moving across the floor when he walked into autopsy. It trotted in a wavy, zigzag pattern across the floor until it hit the wall with a little yip. Then it got up and started moving again in the opposite direction.

Confused, Ducky moved across the room and pulled his lab coat away. Under it, there was a little German Shepherd mix puppy looking up at him and wagging its tail excitedly. Its tongue was hanging half out of its mouth, and it licked his hand excitedly when Ducky bent down to touch it.

Ducky picked up the puppy to look at it closer. He smiled and patted the puppy on the head. "Now," he said, smiling at the squirming bundle good-naturedly, "what are we going to do with you?"

x-x-x-x-x

Ziva's desk drawer was barking excitedly. She shook her head in annoyance. Tony had probably come in early to play another prank o n McGee and, in the dark, had missed his mark and rigged her desk instead. She tried not to let the evil grin that was tugging at the corners of her mouth spread to the rest of her face. She had plans. Tony would pay.

She opened her desk drawer to get rid of the noise. However, instead of finding a sound effect box in the drawer, she found a small puppy looking up at her. She gave it a stern look. "Sheket," she said, ordering its silence. Immediately, it stopped barking. She scooped it out of her desk drawer and placed it next to her on the floor. "Tov. What were you doing in there, k'tantonet? Nalacum." Obediently, the dog sat. Ziva smiled at it and patted its head.

Who would guess Ziva loved animals? She smiled and sat back comfortably, noticing that Tony's chair was wagging.

x-x-x-x-x

Tony was late. He came in carrying coffee, hoping it might lighten the Gibbs stare he was going to get at leasts a little bit. Entering the bull pen, he swore. McGee had outdone him, getting Gibbs one of those huge, ridiculous coffee cups from Pottery Den.

And his chair was wagging. Tony took a step closer and followed the tail. It led to a German Shepherd mix puppy, which he quickly scooped up. It reminded him of the dog he had always wanted as a kid. His father would never let him have one, though. Too much mess in Mr. DiNozzo's perfect world. He began baby talking to it and cuddling it while Ziva made gagging noises in the background.

"Must you?" she asked, annoyed. "I woke up late, so I had to eat at the cafeteria here. My breakfast really sucked the first time around. I would not like to taste it again, thank you very much.

Tony snorted, then grew very serious. He looked the dog in the eyes and then held it away from himself. "Only one test to see if this is definitely the right dog for me or not. Michael Caine." The dog wagged excitedly and licked Tony's face. "Charles Dickens." The dog's tail drooped and it growled a little bit. "Good boy!" Tony exclaimed, giving it a quick hug before letting it run around on the floor. It began running around his legs in circles.

Ziva rolled her eyes and patted her puppy's head. "Ignore him, Adira," she said with disdain. "That's how I always get by around here."

Tony stuck out his tongue at her. "Don't listen to her, Don. She's just jealous of us."

Ziva rolled her eyes again in mock disgust. "Oh, real mature, Tony." Still, she smiled to herself as she finished up her work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hihihi! So sorry it has taken so long to update! I got a computer virus that took FOREVER to fix. Then, when I had finally gotten rid of it, I had a strange aversion to my computer, like I didn't want to touch it again for some reason. But now I'm back. Because I'm pretty sure my friends in real life will come get me if they don't find out what happens next in this story. So thanks to L, as she got my butt in motion, and will be the first one to read this in person (yes, FFers, you normally read mine first!)**

**So, after the computer virus, I was at camp (and still am). It's a fantastic day camp, and it's my last year as a camper there (yay Bonarim!). I go to sleep away camp next week, and will not be back until August 14****th****! Sorry. So, obviously, this story will be on hiatus.**

**Well, actually, probably not, as I am in the middle of the last chapter, which will hopefully go up over the weekend. Wish me luck in all endeavors! And hope for the last chapter!**

**Sorry to all the people who I told this would be up sooner. And sorry for the short part; more soon.**

**On to the story!**

**Amanda**

**x-xx-x**

Gibbs had coffee, and the world, would survive to see another day. So far, there was a boring day of "paper work" in store for the team, but Gibbs knew a call would come. A call always came. Gibbs' time living on earth hadn't exactly been short. People would keep killing each other for stupid reasons, and politicians would still kiss babies and lie. "The more things change, the more they stay the same," he muttered to himself under his breath.

Gibbs' desk was still the same, even after all his years there. Except for the humongous rainbow coffee cup now teetering precariously on a stack of files. _McGee…_ Gibbs shook his head.

Just then, the mug tipped and fell to the ground with a smash, of course bringing all of the folders down with it. In a chain reaction, things began to systematically cascade off of Gibbs' desk. Swearing, he covered his face to protect it from flying ceramic shards. When he lowered his arms, Gibbs saw a puppy sitting calmly amid the destruction, wagging its tail happily. Its big blue eyes were innocent and adorable, and its tongue was hanging comically out of the side of its mouth. Gibbs shook his head again, sighing.

He raised the small puppy up to his face in order to better examine it. From its vantage point, the small beast simultaneously licked Gibbs' nose while peeing on his foot.

_Oh, the joys of parenthood._


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here it is. Let me know if you think this is good enough, or if I should continue on. I think this could be the end, but I'm really not sure yet. Whichever way it goes, I won't be back until mid-August, so it'll just have to wait. Wish me luck at my first sleep away camp!**

**I couldn't figure out what to do about the puppy that was supposed to be Jenny's, so I just left her alive for the purposes of this story. Couldn't resist throwing in the very last bit of Jibbs for me. ;-) So please don't hate me for it!**

**Alright, chaverim (friends), hope you enjoy this!**

**x-x-x-x-x**

McGee's life wasn't perfect, but it was pretty good. He had a dog, a good job, friends, and two best sellers under his belt. He had a girl that he loved (and he was going to tell her one of these days, really). He didn't want to die. The prospect of his life ending, however, was becoming more and more likely.

Not everyone at the meeting was angry. In fact, Ducky, Ziva, Tony, Palmer, and Jenny all seemed quite content with their little furry bundles of joy. Needless to say, Abby was ecstatic. It was Gibbs that had McGee shaking in his shiny, new Armani boots. Gibbs was shaking rainbow ceramic shards out of his hair and dog pee off of his shoes. McGee cringed inwardly.

"What were you thinking?" Gibbs asked him, frustrated. "I don't know what to do with an animal! I can't even keep plants, except for cacti! I don't know what to do with _this_." He pointed to the small monster that was now determined to untie his shoelaces with its teeth.

Jenny put a restraining hand on Gibbs' shoulder, then murmured something in his ear that no one could quite catch. Except Gibbs, of course. Whatever she said made him smile slightly. He looked her up and down, then asked, "Is that a threat or a promise, Jen?"

She blushed furiously, then salvaged what was left of her composure. She looked like she didn't know if she wanted to kiss or slap Gibbs. The rest of the team seemed puzzled by the odd behavior, except for Ducky. He looked like he was about to break out a bottle of Scotch and dance. Jenny settled for neither slapping nor kissing their team leader, instead saying "I have some paperwork to do," before hurrying out as fast as she could on three-inch heels.

Gibbs smiled again to himself as he watched her leave, paying special attention to one certain part of her. Ducky cleared his throat, bringing Gibbs back to the real world, and the terrified junior agent standing in front of him. Gibbs shook his head, as if to bring it back down to earth.

He shrugged. "I managed to raise a daughter somehow. I guess this wouldn't be too bad, with a little help."


End file.
